onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayward D. Rockefeller
Hayward D. Rockefeller (ロケフェラ・D・ヘワード, Rokefera D. Heiuaado) is a Noble from East Blue who has renounced his title to become a pirate, quickly amassing power and becoming a formidable force. He ate the Seki Seki no Mi, a Logia type fruit which allows the consumer to turn their body into crude oil. Appearance Despite his formidable prowess and reputation, Hayward is somewhat disarming in person. He's not very heavily built, to the point of being reedy. His hair is pin straight and pitch black with a fine sheen, though it used to be blond before he ate his Devil Fruit. His eyes are similarly dark, even the whites of his eyes are gray. His skin by contrast is quite light, as a result of skulking indoors and doing little physical activity. His preferred garments consist of black velvet vests and cloth shirts, along with fairly loose black trousers for movement. He likes luxurious things. His shoes are sturdy because they're specially made, consisting of a tough top and solid soles, but thin slits lining the sides. He is never seen without a cigarette, perhaps due to which he has developed a recurring cough. Strangely, despite his despicable ways, he does have the Will of D. Although he's very interested in material treasure, gold and silver, he can also be enticed by rumors, hearsay, and legend. This has led him to his quest to possess the treasure of all treasures, One Piece. Personality In a word, crude. Hayward comes from fairly noble stock, and while he hasn't gained much culture from his youth he has gained a spoiled nature. Thoroughly hedonistic, he enjoys the finer things in life. Fine food and drink, soft clothing, and pleasurable company. Though he had all these things in his youth, eventually he became annoyed enough by the structured lifestyle he was set into to defect to a life of piracy. Once on his own, he quickly rose to the position of pirate boss at which point he could live in style. He's rude, greedy, deceitful and oily. His spoiled attitude is only tolerated by those around him due to his ferocious ruthlessness. Ally or enemy, he does not discriminate when it comes to punishment. There are few people that he regards important enough to remember their names, let alone consider equals. Relationships Crew Hayward sees his crew as easily dispensable and a means to an end. He has no loyalty toward the lower workers, and is fully content to use them as cannon fodder or a human shield (even in situations where his Logia fruit would protect him anyway.) As such, he shows no qualms about using destructive attacks even when his supposed allies are present. His power is difficult to fully counter, and he threatens his crew with it regularly. Fleur Fleur originally came on board Hayward's ship as a stowaway, but instead of throwing her overboard or killing her he decided to be thrifty and keep her as a grunt. Due to specific capacities that were unique to her as opposed to Hayward's male cronies, Fleur became quite close to Hayward, at least in terms of rank within the crew. Though he demands respect from her, he is willing to go out of his way to keep her in good spirits. It is this relationship that led to her acquiring a Devil Fruit, which ironically then made her much less threatened by him. Abilities Greasy and oily in more ways than one, Hayward prefers to get his henchmen to do the dirty-work for him. They are willing to march out in practically suicidal situations, because if they refuse then they know that such an action is ACTUALLY suicide. His skills at finessing and persuasion are not to be ignored. However, despite his laid-back stance to fighting, he is very powerful should he choose to fight personally. Devil Fruit Hayward ate the Seki Seki no Mi. The fruit's name comes from "sekiya," a Japanese word for oil (such as petroleum, as opposed to bodily or vegetable oils). This is a Logia fruit that lets him to dissolve his entire body into thick, black oil. Naturally, this grants him immunity to any kind of physical attacks, and most kinds of attacks altogether. He is capable of gumming up his target by binding them, and with prolonged exposure he can either drown or poison his opponent with the harmful oil. But his strongest attacks involve him swallowing his cigarette, lighting the oil of his body on fire, and spreading the fire around with explosions. He has an unlimited supply, and because it's lit with oil it cannot be put out by water. His is one of the very rare Devil Fruits that does not fear water, because oil and water repel. History Will be edited in future. Trivia *Hayward's name comes from Tony Hayward and John D. Rockefeller, both key figures in the oil industry. Tony Hayward specifically, as well as several miscellaneous facts about Hayward's life, reference the Deepwater Horizons oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico. *His crew name, the Black Petrel Pirates, is a pun because the insignia is a black bird, a petrel, which sounds like petrol (gasoline), a product of petroleum. *Hayward D. Rockefeller (the character) was created by Nettlekid. Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Captains Category:Characters